The invention is related to a method for rounding single metal sheet sections to form container body blanks as well as a method for manufacturing can bodies out of single metal sheet sections. Furthermore, the invention is related to a rounding machine for rounding single metal sheet sections as well as a welding device for can bodies with such a rounding machine.